Tsubasa Chronicles: Golden Haired Maiden
by Evelyn Greenwoods
Summary: The Syaoran and the gang meet a girl named Riley in two worlds; one as a heart-broken girl, the other as a goddess! Also, the goddess of darkness, Kage, injurers Fai- in a way that might be fatal- using one of Sakura's feathers! Will the gang be able to keep Fai from death, and get the feather back?
1. Prologe

**Author Note: Disclaimer: I know that if you're reading this, you've read Tsubasa, so you should know that I do not own it _or_ the charterers. Thanks for reading!**

I began drumming my fingers on the floor.  
How long has he been down there?  
I was probably going to far with this, but it felt like he was down there for hours… and hours… and hours… I was about to explode.  
Come on… I thought, what is taking Master so long?  
Finally, he came out with a splash! I gave him his towel.  
"Is Master alright?" I asked.  
"I'm fine," he smiled.  
"What is Master going to do next?" I asked him. His smile faded.  
"Well," he said, "if he wakes up I'm going to be in trouble, aren't I?"  
I nodded.  
"Then I should probably get as far away as possible."  
He reached out and hugged me.  
"Keep watch for me," he said before adding, "hey, Chi. Mind if I change you?"  
"No!" I said happily, "After all, Master's the one who made Chi!"

I think I fell asleep, because I don't remember anything until I see him, dressed in his coat with his hair still dripping wet, standing in the center of the room with his staff in his right hand.  
"Well," he said cheerfully, "I'm off to see the Time-Space Witch!" and with a flash he was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hey guys! Welcome to my fist chapter! FYI, I'm writing another series about the "singing girl" in this chapter. Happy Reading! **

Fai D. Flouright's POV

"Fai! Fai!" I woke up to the feeling of Mokona's small feet and light weight jumping on my chest, "Fai, Fai, Fai, Fai, Fai, Fai!"  
"I'm awake!" I said, sitting up and knocking the little creature off my chest, then added, "Now don't wake up Kuro-pippi!"  
"Already awake," Kurogane grumbled, "I was awake the whole time."  
We were behind a huge oak tree, big enough for no one to notice us back there.  
"Ah…" I replied, "the others and I must of fallen asleep between worlds."

Mokona, Kurogane, Syaoran, and his childhood friend Sakura and I were traveling through different dimensions, each for different reasons. Mokona was with us just to be the gate to the different dimensions. I was trying to get away from someone/something, Kurogane had a curse put on him, and Syaoran was searching for something. I couldn't remember how many worlds we've been through so far.

"The White Manju Bun's been trying to wake you up for twenty minutes."  
"Mokona's not 'White Manju Bun," Mokona cried, "Mokona's Mokona!"  
"Whatever White Manju Bun," Kurogane said.  
"Kuro-pippi's just jealous 'cause everyone just loves Mokona!" Mokona cried.  
"I am not!" Kurogane said angrily, "And you said that before!"  
"Mokona don't care!"  
"Do you know what-"  
"Your going to wake up Syaoran-kun!"  
"Do you think I care?" Kurogane asked.  
"Do you even hear what I said?"  
"Hm?"  
"You didn't, did you."  
"It's the Manju Bun's fault!"  
"Mokona is not a manju bun!" Mokona said angrily.  
"Well Mokona," I said, "what did you wake me up for?"  
"I like this world!"  
"Hm?"

"There's a pretty girl singing!"  
Mokona was right. There was a girl singing. She was swinging on a rope swing as she sung.  
I liked the song. I liked the style; it was nothing I've ever heard.  
"Mokona likes! Mokona likes!"  
"_Shh,_" I said as nicely as one could say '_shh_', "you might make her stop."  
"Mokona, shut up," Kurogane said somewhat loudly.  
"Kurogane shut up!" Mokona whisper-shouted.  
I laid down.  
"What are we going to do about these two?" Kurogane asked.  
"Let them sleep," I answered.  
I laid down and listened as I watched cotton-puff clouds float across the sky.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: Notice that Kurogane said "again" below. What other time did (or would) he say that?**

Kurogane's POV

I wanted to move on. We were wasting time again. But the kids…  
"Where are we?" a soft, familiar asked. Fai sat up.  
"Oh," he said, "good morning, Sakura-chan." he said. Sakura smiled.  
"Where's Syaoran?" she asked.  
"Over there," I nodded toward him. Sakura gasped.  
"Is he okay!?" she cried, apparently loud enough for the singing girl to hear her.  
"Wh-Who's there?" She stuttered as she slowed down the rope sing. The, she jumped of the rope swing and began walking toward the oak tree.  
"Oops," Sakura said almost silently.  
The girl looked behind the tree and saw us. She burrowed her brow, and opened her mouth to ask us who we were. But then she found Syaoran.  
"Oh my god," she cried, "is he okay!?"  
"That's what I asked," Sakura said sweetly as a soft smile crossed her face.  
The other girl smiled. She had blonde hair and emerald green eyes; the color of Sakura's eyes.  
"I think he's fine," I said, standing up.  
"Oh," the girl said, "okay. My name is Riley."  
"Nice to meet you, Riley-chan," Fai said, "I'm Fai, the girl is Sakura-chan, the sleeping boy is Syaoran, and the grumpy one is Kurgy-pu!"  
"It's Kurogane," I said bitterly. Riley smiled.  
"You know," she said, "here, we don't use honorifics. Just call me Riley. Do you have a place to stay?"  
"No," I said.  
"Then why don't you stay with me?" she asked. I opened my mouth to reject the offer, but Fai beat me.  
"We would love to," he said, "thank you Riley!"  
Riley smiled again, and I rolled my eyes. That's when I noticed…  
"Hey," I said, "where's Manju Bun?"  
"Kurogane misses Mokona," Manju Bun said, using my voice as he spoke, "Kurogane wants him to come back!"  
"Who're ya saying is Kurogane!?" I yelled at Mokona, "I could-"  
"Oh no!" Manju Bun cried, "Fai! Fai, save me!" Mokona jumped into Fai's hands.  
"Don't worry," Fai said jokingly, "I'll protect you from the big scary Kuro-Monster!"  
"I am not any stupid Kuro-Monster!" I said angrily, getting ready to pull my sword (the one that Manju Bun didn't put into his storage-stomach yet) out of the shaft.  
"Uh oh," Fai and Manju Bun said in unison, "run!" and they ran, laughing, into Riley's house.


	4. Chapter 3

Sakura's POV

I gently picked up Syaoran and followed the others into Riley's house.  
"Lay him down on the sofa," Riley said, gesturing toward the living room, then she called, "Mom! We have guests!"  
"Is it Rose?" Riley's mother called back down.  
"No, they're… kind of strangers… but there's an injured boy!"  
"How people are there, plus the injured one?"  
She looked around the room at all of us.  
"Four, plus the cutest thing I have ever seen!"  
"I'm the cutest thing Riley's ever seen! Hyuu~!" Mokona sang.  
"Shut up," Kurogane said with a grumpy tone.  
"Don't be mean, Kuro-rin," Fai said with his joking smirk, "she did say that."  
"It's Kurogane, da-"  
"No cursing in my house," Riley smiled, "Mom might kick you out."  
Anger flashed in Kurogane's eyes.  
"Whatever," he grumbled.  
"Now," Riley said, "let me show you where you'll be sleeping."  
"Oh," I said, "Do you mind me staying with Syaoran?"  
"Oh," she replied, "of coarse." and the four of them left.  
I laid Syaoran on the sofa and brushed his hair out of his face. His face was red -like it was when I said something that complements him. But this time, it was only slightly red, more of pink. I put my hand on his head.  
He has another fever, I told myself, plus the wolf attack in the last world. All that trouble he went through to find something for me, and I couldn't help! Plus the fact that there was no feather there! I pulled him up to my chest and held on to him. His whole body is hot, I thought worriedly, what a bad fever! I began stressing out. Is he okay? Is he ill? Will he wake up? Oh, Syaoran, please…  
"Do you need something to eat?" Riley interrupted my thoughts.  
"Oh," I answered, "yes, please."  
Riley came out with an apple, an apple. Just like from my world! It was green, the same shape, everything! An apple!  
"It might by oddly shaped-"  
"Oh, not at all!" I interrupted.  
"Okay," she laughed, "do you want any juice?"  
"Yes, please. And also a bowl of slightly warm water, for Syaoran."  
"Got it."  
Oh please, Syaoran, be alright! I… don't… know what I'll do if you don't wake up! I almost burst in to tears, Please Syaoran, wake up! I'm begging you. Please!?  
His eyes fluttered open.  
"Sakura…" he breathed.  
"Oh, thank goodness!" I cried, "You're awake!"  
"He woke up?" Riley called from the other room, "Oh, good!"  
"I was beginning to get worried…" I sighed, and Syaoran's already red face flushed a deeper red.  
"Well," Riley's mom called, "now that everyone's awake, let's eat supper."

"Hyuu~!" Fai said, "That was delicious!"  
"Well," Riley mother, Mrs. Waters, said, "I'm glad you liked it! Riley, clear off the table."  
"Okay," Riley sighed in an upset way. She gathered all of the dishes quickly, but left all the silverware. She was about to leave the room.  
"Eh, eh, eh!" Mrs. Waters said, "Silverware!"  
"Yes, Mother!" Riley said "cheerfully". I could tell she was annoyed at her mother, due to the overly-sweet voice and the look of disgust on her face. I stood up.  
"I'll do it, Riley," I said, and she turned to me and smiled.  
"Thanks!" she said, then ran off.


End file.
